Deathmatch Battle one
by Charlie69
Summary: Harry Potter fights to the death against Deathscythe hell custom
1. Default Chapter

DEATHMATCH BATTLES ****

DEATHMATCH BATTLES

HARRY POTTER VS DEATHSCYTHE HELL CUSTOM

Fighters: 

Harry Potter- After spending 5 years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Harry has learned many forms of charms, spells, and potions to help him in the world of wizardry. As a boy of 14 he feels he has the power to fight in the deathmatch arena.

**Deathscythe Hell Custom-** A fighting vehicle made of Gundanium alloy fashioned to look like a human and piloted by Duo Maxwel Hell is a supreme fighting machine. With weapons such as his beam scythe and 2 Vulcan cannons Hell has entered to prove that he is the Great Destroyer.

****

Setting:

Harry is given 5 spells to use and he is only allowed to use these five spells. The first spell is the disarm spell, 2nd is the jelly legs spell, 3rd full body lock spell, 4th is one of the forbidden curses the twitching curse, and the last being the stopping spell. Harry is also given his firebolt broom stick and his invisibility cloak.

Hell is only given 2 things his Vulcan cannons. Hell is able to fly and use any instrament that is already provided in him. Duo is the pilot but if he wins Hell is given the victory.

****

Victory conditions:

The conditions are simple the first one to either kill there opponent or capture the golden snitch is the winner of the match.

****

The Deathmatch:

Harry walks into the San Diego, Deathmatch stadium to the sound of thousands of screaming fans. He carries his wand in one hand and broom in the other. His invisibility cloak is draped over his shoulder. He looks around the massive stadium and notices that the stadium is strangely large bigger then the other deathmatch stadiums that he's seen on tv. He waves to the crowd as the announcer yells his name. 

Then the ground begins to shake as the announcer introduces his opponent. The shaking gets worse as Harry sees for the first time DEATHSCYTHE HELL CUSTOM! Deathscythe walks into the stadium and stops. At first is seems that he has a shield placed in front of him but then in quickly unfolds into giant bat wings. Harry stumbles back at the size. Then a small fat man in all white comes out holding a small box. The box is opened and a small golden ball the size of a walnut flies out. Then Harry watches as Hell whips out the scythe and pops the green beam out. Harry gulps as he mounts his broom. He then hears the ref yell go and he quickly lifts of barely avoiding the beam scythe. He continues to rise as hell fires several shots and misses Harry. 

Harry attempts to us the disarm spell but Hell is to large. He is now high above Hell way out of his reach. He quickly looks around for the snitch. He sees it but it is floating between Hells legs. Then Hell squats down and shoots into the air and in no time his head is right next to Harry. Harry quickly dives for the snitch but it is already gone. Deathscythe tries to hit him with the scythe but narrowly misses again but the wind genterated by the blow sends Harry into a spin. Harry crashes in to the ground and his broom shatters. He hears the screaming fans as Hell drops to the ground and stands up. Harry quickly runs toward Hell and throws on his cloak. Hell quickly losses site of Harry but switches to heat radar. But Harry is no where to be found. 

Harry keeps between the legs of Hell and looks for the snitch. But he realizes that without his broom he will be forced to defeat Hell by killing him. Harry once again tries to use his disarm spell he concentrates hard and the beam scythe drops to the ground. Hell side steps and looks down to spot Harry in the heat radar. He quickly tries to smash him but misses as Harry dives out of the way. Harry concentrates hard again and uses the full body lock curse but only manages to freeze Hells right arm. Hell stands up and fires is cannons but it only manages to blow the invisiblity cloak right off. Harry tries to run right back toward Hell but is stepped on by Hell and loses the match.

****

THE WINNER BY KILLING OPPONENT 

DEATHSCYTHE HELL


	2. Deathmatch Battles 2

DEATHMATCHES ****

DEATHMATCHES

George Washington vs George Bush Jr.

****

Fighters:

**General George Washington-** Being the first president has to count for something, but we're not talking about President Washington we're talking about pre-president General Washington. He has great strategy and a whole army at his command.

**President George Bush Jr.-** He is the current President of the United States but obviously not the greatest. But being pro military, and the commander in chief he does have the greatest military force on the planet at his command.

****

The Setting: All America. Each player is given an army of 100,000 troops and 5 years to fight a war to defeat the others army or kill their opponent. Washington is also given 400 cannons and 10,000 calvary to make up for Bush's extra 150 artillary and 25 tanks. Washington will start in Quebec and Bush in D.C.

****

The Fight:

Year One- Washington begins by marching from Quebec into Vermont quickly taking the city of New Port a few miles away from the border. He then leaves 25,000 troops in the city and heads south towards Brownington and Brownington Center. Also dispatcing a small calvary unit ahead of him to scout. Bush marches his troops( since the only viehicals given were tanks) from D.C. to Pennsylvania and then into New York and Vermont. This long march has resulted in much loss of land in Vermont and the first conflict takes place in Burlington at Lake Champlain between an advance party of 12,000 of Bush's troops and 13,000 Washington regulars with 50 cannons. Because of Bush's advanced weapontry and tatics Washington's troops were torn to bits.

**THE WINNER:** **Bush** 2,000

Washington 11,000 + 50 cannon

****

Year Two- Washington troops would spend fall through spring retreating and thanks to lack of stratagy Bush was unable to stop Washington retreat into New York and Massachusats. Washington sets up 40,000 troops at Pittsfield with 100 cannon and 5,000 calvary with 10,000 at Lanesboro. 13,000 Bush troops and 10 tanks break through at Lanesboro and heads toward Pittsfield. The Hundred cannon open fire at range of 200 yards on the tanks and manage to destroy a few. The Bush troops are unable to break through. 59,000 Washington troops march into Springfield and manage to get 40,000 quality weapons from weapon shops and mafia. Bush tries to take the city back with 15 tanks and his Artillary along with 34,000 troops. Springfield falls and Washingtons troops head towards Pittsfield.

THE WINNER: **Bush** 8,000 + 6 tanks(90,000 troops remaining)

Washington 36,000(53,000 troops remaining)

****

Year Three: With the rest of Washington's troops now at Pittsfield and 5,000 calvary and 250 cannon away Bush lays seige to the city. Minor skimishes breakout. Washington tries to break free using his 100 cannons but loses most to Bush artillary. Washington strikes at a small force south of the city using 2,000 calvary and breaks a small hole in the seige managing to get 3,000 troops and 2,000 calvary to safty. Bush is now also concerned with the presidental race. Washington now sees an opening and also enters.

****

THE WINNER: Bush 100

Washington 78 cannons and 893 calvary.

****

Year Four: Bush sends 8,000 troops to go after Washington's 3,000 and starts bombardment of Pittsfield. With lack of being able to campaign and knowing the hatred of Bush much of the country has Washington knows he needs a major victory and spends 2 months analyzing a weak spots in the seige. Finally without warning the 5,000 calvary and the 2,000 escaped along with the 3,000 troops and 250 cannons and attacks the seige line toward the south by passing the pursuing 8,000. Washington is able to punch trough and make a retreat south until the elections.

****

THE WINNER: **Washington** 56% of the votes

Bush 44% of votes

****

THE WINNER BY ELECTORAL VOTES

WASHINGTON


End file.
